


Others Wouldn't Understand

by Alices_Madness



Series: Mythological Wrestling [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Pain, Screaming, Werewolves, but ain't happy about it let me tell you, descriptions of werewolf shifts, its a painful experience, not really hopeful, they accept what they are, voodoo is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: They aren't close. Of course, they spend one night a month locked inside a room to experience their curse together, but they weren't close. They only shared a curse that no one else would understand. A painful, night long curse that left them broken in the morning.





	Others Wouldn't Understand

They aren’t close, don’t dare to be. They only take each others company when they need it most. When they know others would never understand.

Nights locked in motels rooms. Loud, painful, emotional nights.

Ember never wanted this, forced into this life too young. Elias was born with this, knowing his destiny. And Baron, well Baron didn’t talk about it.

They never talked, never needing the words.

When the last one finally collapsed, too tired to move, the others always pulled them onto the bed, lulling them to sleep.

Quiet.

It was always quiet in the mornings, never talking. Silent understanding of each others pain, knowing it was their burden, and others would never know.

It felt like a death sentence, when they all filed into the room, watching them close the curtains, lock the barred windows, and finally shut the door. A shared shudder when they felt the familiar wave of arcane magic cover the room, keeping others unaware of the hidden torture within, and keeping the torture inside.

They sat in darkness, in silence for hours, until the sunset, and the pain washed over their bodies. They changed. Screaming, painful shifts, new energy flowing through their shifted wolf bodies. They threw themselves at walls, at windows, and door, thrashing, begging for release knowing they’d never get it. Hours would pass. Many torturous, slow, grueling hours. And when the moon finally set and disappeared, they were given relief, if only for a few weeks. They would collapse, tired, mentally nothing, and wouldn’t be able to move for hours. 

When the sun finally rose, Aleister and Ruby would remove the magic barrier and enter the room. Put them in beds, set food and water for them, and leave them to wake in peace. They would never understand their pain, but they would be there to help.

When they would finally wake, they would eat all they could, monstrous breakfasts, chugging water, trying to restabilize their tortured bodies. By noon they would be fine enough to leave the room, going their separate ways, never saying a word. A silent, knowing goodbye that was never truly goodbye. 

Baron would climb, tired, battered and nearly broken, into Corey’s waiting arms, relishing being near those who truly cared. Corey was always a sap, making sure Baron was safe and cared for.

Elias would enter his room, sitting his weary bones down, and strumming his guitar, his only escape from this pain. He would strum nonsense for hours, slowly easing the bone-deep pain.

Ember wouldn’t rest, instead, believing in her craft to ease this cursed pain. Mixing herbs, chanting, believing.

They aren’t close, too different, only sharing a curse others would never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarifications, Ember in this universe is a Voodoo Priestess turned werewolf. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
